Run From Nightmare Moon
by Tealfeather123
Summary: "Run…" She said smiling. "…run from Nightmare Moon!"


**Hello everyone. I got a story for all of you so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Run from Nightmare Moon**

Two pegasi ponies of the Royal Celestial Guard stood watch on one of the many hallways of Canterlot castle. They stood on opposite sides of the wall and faced each other, so that they would be able to see any pony that passes through the walls. It was night and nothing exciting usually happened during this time and the two ponies were actually relaxed and didn't pay too much attention to everything that happened. Normally the job of guarding the castle at night falls under the Lunar guard, but since their numbers weren't adequate enough to fulfill the task, some members of the Celestial guard were assigned to night duty. Not that there was any difference in the job other than happens during night, so no pony usually complained about it.

So the two ponies just stood there as still as statues waiting as time passes by until they could finally return to their barracks to get some rest. They have been through this duty many times before and were quite use to staying awake at night. They rarely complain about anything since they didn't have much to do, since they take orders from Princess Celestia only, and usually watched Lunar guard ponies pass by to do the biddings of Princess Luna.

But tonight seamed different. It was already almost midnight, yet the two guards haven't seen a single Lunar Guard, who had bat like wings and fangs, pass by their hall. They individually started wondering why, without moving from their positions and making any facial expression. Normally there would have been dozens of Lunar guard ponies who have passed by, yet there wasn't a single one. In fact they didn't even see a Lunar guard on their way to their post.

As they wondered what could have happen to the Lunar guard, a cold bone freezing gust of wind blew through the hallways. The wind immediately hit the two guards making them shiver in the coldness. Of course they tried their best to hide it, since they must always stand tall and proud, but the wind was so called that they couldn't resist but shake from it.

Soon a gentle laugh, which sounded devious and scary, echoed though the hallways making them shiver even more. But this time they didn't shiver from the cold but from fear. They looked left and right to find the source, but to no avail. It was as if the bearer had the ability to hide and avoid the sight of the two, but how?

But as sudden as it all started, the laughing stopped and the winds disappeared. The two gave a sigh of relief and one of them gave a small grin. 'Well it was probably nothing.' He though.

But his grin suddenly disappeared when he saw his partner looking at him with wide eyes. He could see that his partner was shivering in fear once more and actually looked petrified. He wanted to know why he was looking at him like that, but the answer soon revealed itself. It revealed itself in the form of a cold and sinister female voice that sounded gentle yet frightening at the same time.

"Ohhh…." It said as he heard the voice whisper next to his ear. "…are the two brave Celestial guards scared of the night?"

He too froze now when he heard it and wondered who said that. So closed his eyes slowly turned his head to face the source. A choice that he knew will soon regret.

Once he turned his head he slowly started opening his eyes and the sight he saw nearly scared the life out of him. Right in front of his face, no less than a couple of inches away was the face of one of Equeatria's greatest enemies. The one who wanted to plunge the lands into eternal darkness. It was the face of the evil, yet elegant, face of Nightmare Moon.

He didn't know how to react at first and just stood still. Nightmare Moon grinned at him as she looked directly into his eyes and maybe even his sole.

"My, my…" She said grinning. "…I know I'm beautiful, but please stop staring at me. It makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. But if you insist on admiring my beauty then I can't stop that can I?" She finished before giving him a wink.

He still didn't know what to do, but started stuttering the only words that came to his mouth.

"N….nn..nnn…igh…night…mare…"

"Nightmare Moon!" The second guard finished for him yelling to the top of his lungs before running away from her, quickly followed by the other gaurd. It echoed through the halls, but wasn't loud enough to disturb the ponies who reside there or alert the other guards who were in their post, half asleep.

The two guards ran rampantly across the hallways, knocking over vases, paintings and other valuable materials inside the castle. They caused quite a mess as they tried to get a far away from her and they didn't care what kind of punishment they will get later far all this, they just wanted to get away.

Nightmare Moon watched with a huge smile on her face as the guards run away. She started following them and knew that she was going to have fun playing around the two scared guards.

"Run…" She said smiling. "…run from Nightmare Moon!"

* * *

The next morning Princess Celestia stood on the hallway in shock and awe. Right in front of her was two, embarrassed and humiliated guards who were looking down at the floor as they tried to avoid eye contact with her. Behind them was a mess of shattered vases and ruined painting and other various broken material.

"B…But why?" She asked them, wondering why would they cause so much damage, especially on a peaceful night.

"Because your highness…"The first guard said. "…we were trying to get away from Nightmare Moon."

"Nightmare Moon?' Celestia asked confused. She knew that the evil creature that took control of her sister was long gone now, ever since the Elements of Harmony dealt with her.

"Yes, Princess…" The second guard said nodding. "…Nightmare Moon chased as all around the hallways trying to get us. But no matter how hard we tried, she was just one step ahead of us. She even tried sending a hundred tiny spiders to get us. In our blind run, we might have accidentally knocked over some stuff." He finished giving an apologetic look.

"But how did Night…" Celestia was about to ask when she suddenly heard laughter behind a curtain to her left. Curious to what have caused and who was laughing, she decided to move the curtain and see for herself. What she saw made her even more confused then before.

There rolling on the floor while laughing was her sister, Princess Luna. She already had tears streaming from her eyes from laughing and was already having difficult time breathing from the lack of oxygen. But that wasn't what confused her. What confused her were the fake fangs that were in her mouth and the light blue helmet she had next to her. She looked at her sister curiously as the two guards remained were they stood, not being able to see the Night Princess.

'Why is Luna laughing?' Celestia taught. 'Also why does she…'

At that moment, Celestia suddenly realized it. She felt as if the dots have been connected and the answer has been found. She now knows the reasons behind all of this. She first looked at the guards, who both had an apologetic look and the mess before turning towards her sister who had the fake fangs on and had a light blue helmet next to her.

She gave a small nod to herself before sighing. She knew that this was going to be a long day, starting with the cleaning of the hallways mess to apologizing to the guards and finally giving her sister a long talk about her ability to appear as Nightmare Moon.

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
